1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power transmission control device, a power transmission device, a power reception control device, a power reception device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, contactless electric power transmission (non-contact electric power transmission) technique that makes it possible to perform transmission of electric power by utilizing electromagnetic induction without a metallic contact has attracted attention. As an application of the above contactless electric power transmission technique, a technique of charging a mobile phone or a home-house device (for example, a cordless handset for a telephone) has been heretofore proposed.
JP-A-2006-60909 is an example of the related art. In the description, an authentication code is exchanged between a power reception device (at a secondary side) and a power transmission device (at a primary side) to achieve identification (ID) authentication, thereby detecting interposition of a foreign object. JP-A-10-94199 is another example of the related art. In the description, a power supply control system is disclosed that collects information about consumed electric power of an electric apparatus, determines whether or not the power can be supplied to the electric apparatus within an allowable electric power range and permits power dissipation of the electric apparatus which is determined to be capable of receiving electric power in order to prevent occurrence of a case that a circuit breaker turns off electric power when electric apparatuses are concurrently used.
In the first example of the related art, it is only assumed that a power transmission device and a power reception device are in one-on-one correspondence. Namely, the power transmission device only determines whether a device ID received from the power reception device is adequate or not. As a result, such a problem may arise that adequate contactless electric power transmission is not performed in a case where there are a plurality of kinds of power reception devices.